


Betrayal

by Sa1989



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/M, Inner Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:28:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29780307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sa1989/pseuds/Sa1989
Summary: Cain's thoughts after Friday's episode
Relationships: Cain Dingle/Moira Dingle





	Betrayal

Cain sat at his kitchen table drinking a beer trying to calm the storm of emotions raging inside of him. He couldn't believe that the dingle court had voted to let faith stay in the village but the worst part was that his wife had chosen his mother over him. Cain didn't know if he could ever forgive Moira for this latest betrayal, she was the only person who knew how much faith's actions had hurt him throughout his life. Her leaving him with shadrach had left him with scars that would never heal and yet he had forgiven her despite his doubts. But her robbing him of being a father to Nate was unforgivable, he had missed his son's first steps, his first word and he had missed out on being there for Nate when he needed a father. Cain could never get that time back so why should faith be forgiven for playing God with his and Nate's lives


End file.
